Find the Amanda Scott killer
by A's story's
Summary: It about a girl named Amanda Scott and she is 17 and she is a ghost and her friend is trying to find her killer


Find the Amanda Scott killer  
By : Andrea flitz & Hope Hernandez & Ellie Ramey  
The story goes like this : there is a girl that is 17 when she died . Her name is Amanda Scott . She is a ghost now because someone killed her a long time a go. The teachers and Courtney can see her but not anyone else.

Scene 1 : in the Classroom 101  
Amanda : [write on the paper ]  
Find the Amanda killer  
Courtney ; [raise hand]What are we supposed to write ?  
Miss flitz : a story  
Courtney : About what ?  
Miss flitz : whatever you want  
Courtney : ok

Scene 2 : Courtney's house [ outside ]  
Mother : Happy birthday, Courtney.  
Courtney : I love you, mom.  
Amanda : Happy birthday, Courtney.  
Courtney : Thank you.  
Courtney : Mom !  
Mother: What !  
Courtney : I have no present.

Scene 3 : Courtney's room  
Amanda is sitting in the chair by the desk  
Courtney come in and see Amanda  
Courtney : hey  
Amanda : how are you ?  
Courtney : fine you ?  
Amanda : not good  
Courtney : why ?  
Amanda : because I want to find my killer  
Courtney : ok

Scene 4 : Police station  
Courtney : I want to report a murder of Amanda Scott  
Police : ok we will put in your request .  
Courtney : ok thank you  
Police : bye  
Courtney : bye  
Courtney goes home to tell Amanda  
Courtney : I told the police  
Amanda : ok thank you for reporting it

Scene 5 : Courtney house  
Mother: time for school  
Courtney : ok mom  
Courtney : lest go to school Amanda  
Amanda : ok we can go now  
Courtney : ok, bye Mom.  
Mother : Bye. See you after school.  
Courtney : Ok, bye.  
Amanda goes to school and finds Ms. Flitz.  
Amanda : Hi, how are you?  
Ms. Flitz : Fine, You?  
Amanda : Good.

Scene 6 : Math Class Room 217  
Courtney : Can I help Amanda?  
Miss Hernandez : Who?  
Courtney : Amanda Scott.  
Miss Hernandez : Oh, Ok.  
Courtney : Can I help her?  
Miss Hernandez : Yes.  
Amanda : Thank you.  
Courtney : You are welcome.

Scene 7 : English Class Room 211  
Courtney : I love English.  
Amanda : I hate it.  
Courtney : What are we doing today?  
Miss Moss : spelling word  
Courtney : kind of words ?  
Miss moss : octopus, jelly fish, tour, gap, rock, fish, gill [on the boad]  
Courtney : Ok. Are you going to take attendance?  
Miss Moss : Yes.  
Courtney : Ok.  
Miss Moss : Amanda Scott? Courtney Scott?  
Courtney : Here.  
Amanda : Here.  
The bell rings. Time to go to Health Class.

Scene 8 : Health Class Room 211  
Miss Ramey : Good morning, class.  
Class : Good morning, Miss Ramey.  
Miss Ramey : Yesterday was the birthday of Amanda Scott.  
Name: Amanda Nicole Scott  
Date of Birth: 9/9/1994  
Date of Death: 9/9/2010  
Amanda's boyfriend named Jacob Black. He is a ghost and they met around the time she die.

Scene 9 : Courtney's room  
Amanda : I have a boyfriend  
Courtney : who Is he ?  
Amanda : Jacob Black  
Courtney : oh ok  
Amanda : Jacob get in here  
Jacob : ok  
Amanda : I like you to meet him  
Courtney : nice to meet you  
Jacob : ok

Scene 10 : Next day history room 107  
Miss Hampton : sit down class  
Miss Hampton : get bellwork  
The class get up and get there bellwork  
Miss Hampton ; good work class  
Amanda : [ raise hand ] can I go to my homework from locker ?  
Miss Hampton : yes  
Amanda : ok

Scene 11: hallway  
Miss Flitz see her in the hallway …..  
Amanda : hi  
Miss Flitz : you suppose to be in class  
Amanda : yes  
Miss Flitz : get to class  
Amanda : ok bye  
Miss Flitz : bye

Scene 12 :Courtney's Room  
Courtney : how was history ?  
Amanda : no good  
Courtney : why ?  
Amanda : because I don't have my notebook & homework  
Courtney : ok  
Mother : time for bed  
Courtney : ok  
Courtney : good night  
Mother : good night

Scene 13 : Science class room 206  
Miss Berck : get your books and read for bellwork  
Amanda : [ raise hand ] I don't have a book  
Miss Berck : get one ok class lab day pick partner  
Courtney : I choose Amanda Scott  
Amanda : Ok

scene 14 : Gym class  
Miss Lash : Sit down so I can take attendance.  
Calling names - Amanda Scott and Courtney Scott.  
Amanda : Here.  
Courtney : Here.  
Miss Lash : Time to play.  
Courtney : What are we going to play?

Miss Lash: Baseball  
Courtney : Ok.  
Amanda : I can't play.  
Miss Lash : Come out into the hallway with me.  
Amanda : Ok.  
Miss Lash : Why can't you play?  
Amanda : Because I won't be able to hit the ball.  
Miss Lash : Ok. You can sit out.  
Amanda : Thanks.  
The End


End file.
